


Watch

by 9r7g5h



Series: 1000 Days of Xena [58]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, NSFW, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: As much as she wanted to join, Xena just stood there and watched as Gabrielle put on her show.





	Watch

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So, xenawarriorgay and I have been talking a lot, headcanoning a ton of different things for the girls. Originally, I was going to write one of the headcanons we had discussed, but then those dirty, filthy little plot bunnies showed up and made me write porn. Oh the well, what can you do? For people who are curious, the toy referenced is a 'Bet on Black' from Evolved's Roulette line (https://www.edenfantasys.com/sex-toy-reviews/female-sextoys/bet-on-a-winner). I hope you guys all enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Xena.

It wasn't often Xena had to work late. Her clients (mostly stay at home mothers trying to get back into shape after their newest kid and older men still determined to prove they had that last marathon in them) were well exhausted and done with their workouts by the time the gym started to close. Rarely were there stragglers, and if there were, they were close to being ready to stumble out and go home; just finishing up in the showers or collecting their things, scurrying out with embarrassed glances at the staff just waiting to leave. Proactive in cleaning the equipment she was responsible for the moment the last client finished using it, instead of waiting like some of her coworkers did to do it all at once, Xena was often out the door first, throwing her good byes to Ephiny and the other women as she left.  


She was rarely there much past dark, but the gym had agreed to take one some special cases. Some of the rugby players from the local college: young women who were more than talented enough to go to and win nationals, if the school had any interest in supporting them. But they hadn't, the men's football team a much bigger draw for investors, and so the poor girls had been shunted to the side. Their coach had nearly been in tears when she had finally driven up to _Amazon Nation_ , practically begging Ephiny to make a deal to get her girls the training space and equipment they needed. 

Ephiny had agreed, even managing to figure out a program that would keep Velasca happy about having the gym open longer for a bunch of kids that couldn't pay the full cost of using it. The trainers had jumped right on board, figuring out a schedule that would allow them all to help the team get into shape for the beginning of the season without a single trainer having to take the entire burden of the extra hours. It had just so happened that Xena had had to take that night's watch, keeping a careful eye on the girls to make sure none of them got hurt. 

Which had kept her long after when she normally would have left for home, well into the night. It was late when she finally pulled into the parking lot before their apartment, her bike almost obnoxiously loud in the otherwise quiet. She had texted Gabrielle when she had found out about delay of the end of her shift; she had honestly forgotten, having gotten caught up in the daily drama of her friends, and while Gabrielle had promised she would be fine and could keep herself entertained for a night alone, Xena still couldn't help but feel guilty. They hadn't had any plans, no, but still, Xena's mind was rolling with ideas on how to make it up to Gabrielle as she slid into the apartment. 

It was unusually dark- normally by this point Gabrielle would have settled herself on the couch, a mug of tea or hot chocolate waiting on the side table as she typed, her computer precariously balanced on one blanket covered knee. The tv should have been on, something mindless playing, white noise for when she needed a momentary break from the world consuming her mind before diving back it. But everything was dark, quiet, dishes from a quick dinner left in the sink; no actual sign of Gabrielle. 

Until she heard the buzzing. 

She'd left the door open, the window curtains only partly shut; Xena was glad their apartment looked over the park, high enough up so no one could peek in and only an unfinished office building on the other side, still too far away even if it was finished to pose a danger. Instead there were only the streetlights outside, the only other things privy to what Xena stood there and watched. 

Her knees were bent, feet planted on the mattress, both hands between her legs. One hand was as still as it could be, keeping and maintaining contact between her clit and the vibrator it held while her hips rocked to meet the rhythmic pump of the other, as she moved into the toy it held; flashes of black and red visible in the moments when it reappeared from inside her, a toy Xena recognized even in the dark. Gabrielle had laughed when she had pointed it out in the store- the twisted design made it look more like a unicorn's horn than a sex toy, they had decided. But even after the motor had broken after an unfortunately short time, Gabrielle had insisted they keep it, her face flushed as she admitted it was her favorite, the spirals doing more for her than most of their others could. A flush that graced her cheeks now, her cheeks and her chest, running down her neck and stopping at the tops of her breasts as she worked herself.

She was quiet- a sure sign she was close, her face scrunched in concentration as she focused on the feel of the toys on her, in her, every movement taking her closer and closer as she focused on keeping a rhythm that would finish her. Xena took a step forward- a movement that reminded her just how wet she was, how much she wanted Gabrielle's fingers and lips on her, how much she wanted to push Gabrielle's hands away from her and bury her face between her legs, replacing the toys with her fingers and tongue until Gabrielle came, Xena's name on her lips- and paused as the floor creaked under her. 

They both froze, Xena in the doorway, Gabrielle's hands falling still as her head- which had been tilted back against the pillow, her eyes closed, mouth half parted in quiet pants and almost silent moans- lifted to meet Xena's gaze. For a long moment they stared, neither willing to move and break the heated silence between them. 

Until Gabrielle's hips bucked as her head fell back, a low moan of " _Xena_ " falling from her lips as she began to move, the toy disappearing between her folds once more as Gabrielle resumed fucking herself on it. This time with Xena's name on her tongue as she worked herself closer to that edge, rocking her hips, adjusting the vibrator so it was better pressed against her clit, her body a constant shift of motion as she chased that high, pressing forward when it seemed to pull away, her voice finally finding sound as she found something worth sounding. As her thighs fell open, putting on more of a show for Xena and Xena only. As Xena watched, her blood burning in her veins as she resisted the urge to join in, to start to pleasure herself, as she resisted the urge to do anything other than watch as Gabrielle came apart by her own hands. 

Came apart with her back arched, Xena's name a desperate cry as she clenched, vibrator falling to the bed as her hand scrambled for some kind of purchase, something to steady her as she rode her high, falling apart with every movement every moment as she fell. A purchase she found as Xena finally moved, grabbing her hand, intertwining their fingers as they finally kissed, lips parted, tongues pressing against each other. Xena moving so she was kneeling between Gabrielle's legs, finally pushing away her limp hand as Gabrielle began to come down. The same hand that reached up and slid into Xena's hair, keeping her in their kiss as, slowly, it began to turn. Turn from passion and lust and fire into something softer, soothing in the aftermath of her fall. Loving, gentle, grounding as she came back to herself, sleepy and content with Xena's warmth and weight above her. 

Until Xena, her hand on the toy still buried inside of her, began to play with it. Her fingers light at first, just shifting the toy side to side, earning a low groan from Gabrielle as she moved herself, responding to the pressure, the slide, the feel of Xena restarting the ache she had just sated, this time while already overly sensitive to her touch, her taste, everything that was Xena. A response that had Xena slowly pulling it out, only to slide it back into Gabrielle, picking up a slow, steady pace that had Gabrielle whimpering, it all almost too much too soon. 

"Are you up for another round," Xena asked softly, her head bending to lick at Gabrielle's neck, following up the line of her throat to nip at the edge of her jaw. "Or do you need a break?" 

Her response was a moan, Gabrielle's hips finally finding and keeping up with the pace Xena had set, her hands tangling in Xena's hair and pulling her into a kiss.


End file.
